


in an alley somewhere

by thorkidumpster



Series: freedom [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, via dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: loki's been working too hard and thor takes charge of de-stressing his brother. turns out getting fucked in an alley is just what the doctor ordered.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605556
Comments: 13
Kudos: 181





	in an alley somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> title is a stupid pun on hozier's 'in the woods somewhere' because it made me laugh, and if you don't laugh at your own dumb jokes then what's even the point?
> 
> if this fic seems familiar, that's because it was uploaded on an old account of mine and has since gotten a certified thorki facelift. it was part of a series that i might go through and tweak for revival; i haven't decided.
> 
> as always, bless mona for being... well, mona.

* * *

“Loki, customer out front.”

Loki glances up from the row of paintbrushes he’s sorting; the packaging company just threw them all into one big jumbled box with no regard to size or heft or brush style. Heathen bastards. “So? Go handle ‘em, Nat.”

“Nah.” She grins at him—a real shit—eating one. “He’s asking specifically for you.”

He waves a paintbrush at her like it’s a dagger. “You’re a pain, you know that?” He hauls himself up anyway, knowing she’s not going to budge.

“I know,” she says. She swats him on the ass as he passes by.

Loki pokes his head around to eye the front of the store; it’s empty as far as he can see. “Hello?” No one answers. “Goddammit,” he mutters and steps out properly into the well—lit storefront, covered in bright paint samples and stencils and art implements of all kinds. He’s proud of how it looks and, considering he was the one that zoned it not two hours ago, he’s got a vested interest in not letting some jackass customer make a mess of everything. “Hello?” he calls again, louder.

Out of sight, a voice rings, “Hey, Loki.”

And just like that, his irritation melts away. Well, part of it does. His brother likes to joke that ‘Annoyed’ should be his middle name. Loki likes to joke that Thor won’t be getting sex for a week. “Thor?” Loki demands. “What’re you doing here?”

Thor moves from behind a display, face affixed with a large and fond smile. He’s filthy, covered in engine oil and sweat, clearly having come straight there from the auto shop where he works. “Got let out early. All the rest was just body work.”

 _God, he’s handsome_ , Loki thinks as he stands there right in the sun, all dirty from working. Loki can smell him from here—masculine and musky—and his crotch tightens up. He’d never say that out loud, of course; Thor’s head is fat enough as is.

He forces himself to look away to avoid getting a boner at the one place he actually enjoys working and that puts up with his admittedly difficult—at—times attitude. “Head home. I’ll be leaving soon.”

“Oh, come on. You’ve been here since sun up.” Thor steps closer, broad shoulders thrown back in a way that has Loki’s hands shaking. “Been working all day. Let’s go home.” He says it with a suggestive little smile and Loki’s will–not that he really has a strong will when it comes to his brother–cracks.

“Nat! I’m heading out. That box better be done when I get back tomorrow.”

“Thought _I_ was the manager,” she says, leaning against the door to the backroom. Her perfectly red lips are smiling, those wolf eyes soft on him.

“Yeah?” he sasses, “Well. You’re shit at it. This store would be falling apart without me.”

“Watch your language in front of customers.”

“He’s not a damn customer, he’s my boyfriend.” And brother. Not that she, or anyone else in this city knows that. How would they? Someone would have to dig up their birth certificates and notice they have the same mother listed… and even then, who’d believe it? They look nothing alike.

Still, being able to call Thor his _boyfriend_ gives Loki a thrill. Moving across the country ate up all of their savings, but it was so worth it. Now they’re just two anonymous lovers, lost in a crowd. No fear of being affectionate in public; no fear that someone they know might see them.

Natasha purses her lips, feigning anger. “Respect your elders.”

“I’m older than you!”

Thor steps into the squabble and hooks his spitfire baby brother up by the elbow. “Come on, Lo. The store won’t burn down while you’re gone.”

Loki gives him a dubious look, but nods. “It better not.”

Nat waves them off, and Loki narrows his eyes, struck by the thought that maybe Thor didn’t get off early–maybe someone called him, asked him to come collect his boyfriend –

“You’re working too hard, brother,” Thor sighs when they’re out of earshot and on the path home. “You left at six in the morning—really appreciated that, by the way, waking up in an empty bed—.”

“I left a note.”

“Now, what use do I have for a note _on paper_? We aren’t eighty. I’ve got a goddamn phone.”

“I’m not going to text you while in the same room, you lazy bastard.”

“No, but you could have texted during the day.”

Ah. Loki does feel a small, uncharacteristic dose of shame at that and squeezes his hand by way of apology. Thor has this way of holding his hand–never pulling him along, never acting like his whole hand doesn’t engulf Loki's. Loki remembers toddling after his big, golden brother, always just a few steps behind, always being dragged along by a chubby hand on his wrist. Now Thor walks in step with him, their arms brushing.

“It’s just been busy, Thor. Business has really been picking up—.”

Thor grins. “Well, no wonder. You see that cutie they’ve got working there?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Loki huffs. “Business is picking up; I have put in more hours to help.” There’s an ache right between his shoulder blades, digging into his spine and feeling like it’s been planning to bore through his chest. “I’m just stressed. Let’s get home, I’ll cook something up.”

Thor makes a noise at that, scrunching up his nose.

“What? My cooking’s not good enough for you?” Loki bitches, mostly just because he can.

“Eh.” Thor shrugs vaguely. He’s winding Loki up on purpose, and they both know it. His hand tightens around Loki’s.

“Well, then, I’ll cook something for _me_ and _you_ can just eat shit.”

“You know what, little brother?” Thor makes an abrupt left down an alley, yanking Loki along. They make a few winds and turns, getting far away from the main foot traffic before Thor muscles him up against a wall. “I think I have a better idea of what you can eat instead.” He places a hand on Loki’s shoulder, companionable. Then he flips like a switch, eyes getting hard and Loki swears a litany of _yes, yes, fuck yes,_ in his head, mouth turning up in an eager smile.

That hand presses him down, down, down to his knees. He startles, protesting because _really? Here?_ Anyone could see, anyone could walk by—but _oh_ , Thor’s thumb strokes over his lower lip, pulling it down to expose the bottom row of his teeth and gums. Loki swallows, that old anxiety from their youth of being caught threading through him. He casts a quick glance around. “Alright,” he says in a shaky voice. “Alright, but you need to be quick!” But as Loki tugs down the zipper he knows that he’s going to be on his knees for a good long time.

“Nothing quick about me, _baby_ _.”_ Thor smirks down at Loki, but _fuck_ does Loki get hot over that. It’s possessive and smug and not a little degrading, being looked down like that, but heat pools in his belly nonetheless. “Come on, come on, get it out.”

Thor’s half hard, huge already and tan _even there_ in Loki’s pale hands, and his gives his brother’s cock a few perfunctory strokes to help fatten it up even more. His mouth waters, watching Thor’s cock twitch.

Thor sees the hungry look in Loki’s eyes, because _of course_ he does. “What? You want it? Open up your mouth then.” He bats away Loki’s hand and takes a hold of himself.

Glaring, Loki leans in, but Thor pulls his cock away, then taps the head of it on Loki’s cheek. “I thought you wanted it,” he teases, slapping Loki’s lower lip. He grins when Loki swipes his tongue over the slit. “No hands,” Thor warns as Loki reaches up. “Put them on my legs. Good. Good, _baby_ _.”_

It’s a game, then, of Loki trying to catch that cock and Thor just smacking him with it. “Fucking hell,” Loki spits. “I thought you wanted your dick sucked, huh? You’d better make up your mind before I just get up—.”

And just like that, the cock’s back in his face. Thor stares down at him, deadly serious, and Loki winks before slurping down. Once he’s lodged in good and proper, Thor moves his hand to Loki’s head, gripping his curly dark hair just a shade too hard.

It’s perfect.

Thor lets him play for a moment, lets him bob his head up and down like those boys in the videos, making big doe eyes up at the camera. Loki knows that look drives Thor wild, and sure enough, Thor grunts and slams his hips forward, holding Loki’s head in place as he fucks his mouth.

He’s choking—shit, he's _choking_ , but Thor pulls back just enough to let Loki breathe a bit, that sweet little intake before his fat cock is squeezing back in, and Loki’s vision swims.

Thor’s hold on his hair tightens, sending bright sparks of pain down from his scalp to his cock, and forces Loki’s nose right into his pubis until his balls slap on Loki’s chin. He gags, wet, the dick sliding right on past the back of his throat, deep and thick and choking him. But right before Loki nearly taps out—a second before, because Thor knows him too well, knows just how much his little brother can take—Thor yanks Loki’s head back. Thick ribbons of spit connect Thor’s bright red cock to Loki’s bruised lips.

“Breathe,” Thor orders. “Loki. Breathe. I’m not going to tell you again.”

Loki snorts. He takes a deep breath and attacks Thor’s cock, swallowing it down again, even as his lungs protest.

“Fuck,” Thor hisses, “You got any idea how good you look down there? Huh? With your mouth stuffed?” There’s a click and Loki’s eyes fly open, up to the phone in Thor’s hand. The camera clicks again, taking in his flushed cheeks and furious glare. “Now, don’t give me that look,” Thor admonishes. He’s still got one hand pressed back on Loki’s head, pushing. That fucking smirk’s back, the one Loki loves and hates; it makes his knees feel so weak they might collapse under him, except he’s already down low and all there is to do is suck. All he _wants_ to do is suck. Thor’s dick twitches hard in his mouth and Loki moans around it. “You think I’m going to let anyone else see this? Oh, no. You’re mine. My sweet brother, my Loki. And no one touches my stuff.”

Loki garbles an insult, muffled by the press of Thor’s cock. He rubs himself through his jeans, but Thor laughs and nudges hand away with a foot.

“Including that. That little dick? Mine. No touching.” And pushes forward, knocking Loki against the brick wall. “Lift your hands up. Get ‘em up!” Thor’s hand leaves his hair to hold Loki’s wrists tight above his head–tight enough to bruise, but fuck if Loki cares. Loki doesn’t have time to even really notice his head getting scrapped up by the brick before Thor’s fucking his face, hips moving like a goddamn piston.

He gags and struggles just a little, mostly for show, mostly because he wants to burn off that tension. Not that he really can, though, Thor’s got him pinned, not giving him an inch. Loki opens up, lets Thor in deep, and it’s so fucking worth it to hear Thor’s ragged gasp. Everything stings and burns—his throat, his lungs, the back of his head–and Loki revels in it, wants this to last, _needs_ this to last.

But it can't, not when Thor’s balls deep in the mouth of his precious baby brother—the one he’s supposed to _protect_ and _watch out for_. _This probably isn’t what our parents had in mind_ , Loki thinks wildly. He only gets a choked—off swear as a warning before Thor’s cock jerks and then he’s coming down his throat. Loki swallows compulsively, milking Thor, milking his come because he's–he’s –

Loki’s eyes roll up, his jaw lax and he’s coming too, right there in that dirty alley, untouched in his jeans. It doesn’t do shit for him, barely more than some automatic animal reaction; Loki’s still keyed up so bad he’s shaking. “You better fuck me,” Loki snarls as soon as his mouth’s free of dick. “Asshole. You better fuck me.”

“Well, I don’t know, Loki,” Thor mocks. His chest heaves, his eyes wild. And that fucking smirk. _Jesus Christ_. “Feeling tired. You wore me out–.”

Loki delivers a ringing slap right on Thor’s thigh. “Do your job.”

“A job now, is it?”

“Civic responsibility, Thor, to not leave your brother like this.”

Thor laughs, the bastard, and kneels next to Loki. “Pretty sure most people would say I shouldn’t be getting my brother _like this_ at all, much less _leaving_ him like it.” Thor cocks his head. “Well? Gonna turn and let me see that pretty ass? Or do I gotta do that for you, too?” He pats Loki’s flank as he rolls over and yanks down the fabric of his jeans, exposing his ass to the world. “Want me to fuck you right here, huh? Thought you were worried about someone coming by, seeing you on your knees. You want someone to watch you get fucked, baby? Is that different?”

Loki could say that the idea of a stranger watching them worried him, but it’d be a fucking lie. Truth is, it’s a hell of a turn on. At this point, Loki wouldn’t care if their parents were watching, as long as it meant he was getting fucked. “Get over here.”

“Brat.” But Thor shoves two fingers in his face. “Better get them wet, I don’t carry lube around in my jeans ‘cause my bossy brother’s got to be fucked _right now_.”

Loki spits out a wad of saliva before attacking those two fingers like they were another cock to suck. Thor tastes like motor oil and grease, and that shouldn’t make him so hot. He tries, for a moment, to imagine being with someone else; someone who comes home with clean fingernails and doesn’t leave their holey socks all over the floor. Someone who hasn’t known him for all his life. Someone who isn’t his brother. But it’s just impossible. The fingers start to fuck his mouth, rubbing harshly on the pad of his tongue. Loki moans. Who else could give him this? Who else could give him exactly what he needs?

“Good. That’s good,” Thor murmurs as he pulls his hand away. He spreads Loki’s cheeks open with his other hand and spits down on Loki’s hole. “Look at you. You winking at me? Go on, give me another wink.”

Loki doesn’t even know why he bothers blushing anymore—they’ve been fucking since they were teens and he should be used to Thor’s filthy mouth by now–but he feels the full—body blush take over him just the same and he flexes his sphincter. Thor groans, appreciative, and rubs Loki’s hole with his wet fingers, waiting for the next flex before popping one in to the first knuckle.

Loki hisses, _“Oh my god” under Thor’s ‘_ ‘ _so fucking tight’_. Thor moves with ease; he knows right where he’s going, and his finger brushes just around it.

“You bastard!” Loki snaps, slapping his palm on the ground. “What? Did you lose it? Huh? Haven’t fucked me for a day and you’ve already forgotten where it is?”

Thor laughs at that, and Loki can hear that grin in his voice. “I should just keep your mouth stuffed. It’d stop you from running it all the time, being rude when maybe you should be saying please.” Again, his finger just barely catches the sensitive gland. “Come on. Say please, Loki.”

Loki’s vibrating with anger and arousal; Thor knows just how to push on his buttons, except for the one he actually wants pushing on. “Thor, I swear to God—.”

Thor claps him on the ass cheek. “Say it. Say please.” He gives Loki a quick rub, a tease, a taste of what—and again—and once more—

“Fuck!” Loki sobs. He’s so far beyond caring about anyone hearing. Let them hear. Let them watch him get fucked. “Fuck— _please_!”

“See?” Thor says, real sweet, “Was that so hard?” He moves faster now, with purpose, filling Loki up with two fingers. He pauses for just a moment to open Loki up and spits right inside.

“Go on _, sweetheart,_ go on. Rub your cock for me.”

“I thought… thought you said I wasn’t allowed,” Loki snarks, just to be an asshole.

Thor smacks him on the other ass cheek this time. “And I’m giving you permission now, Loki, go on. Touch your cock.”

Loki’s hand stuffs itself down his pants. He’s so hard–hard like he didn’t just come a few minutes ago. For a lack of any real slick and not wanting to let go now that he has a good grip on himself, Loki jerks off with his cooling come as lube. “More—Thor, I’m so—just a bit more. Fuck, please!”

He’s wrecked. He’s a goddamn mess, but Thor’s fingers work their magic, pressing and pulling out and shoving back in. Loki’s arms shake as he cries, tears coming hot and fast. He pants, grunts, makes hungry little noises that he might be embarrassed about if he wasn’t too busy getting fingered _so right_. Thor rumbles his appreciation.

“You gonna come for me? It’s okay, baby, just let go. Come. Loki, come!” It's the odd mix dominance and tenderness—of Thor giving him permission and gently caressing his hip with his free hand—that does it. Loki comes, hard, much more satisfying then the first time. He can feel himself squeezing around Thor and moans.

Exhausted, all the fight fucked right out of him, Loki slumps, boneless. He’s saved from falling face forward only by Thor looping a quick arm around his chest. He hauls Loki up like he doesn’t weigh anything. Loki closes his eyes, inhales deep, relaxed for the first time since… God, in forever. “Mm, brother,” he sighs.

“Come on,” Thor mutters kindly, hitching up the back of Loki’s pants to cover his ass. Loki groans at the feeling of cold jizz against his dick. It’s nasty. “Your fault for shooting in your pants, Loki,” he chides. Thor braces an arm around Loki’s torso, letting him rest his head on his shoulders. He kisses Loki’s forehead, kisses away the sweat, and nuzzles at him. “That’s right, come here. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. Let’s go home, brother, we’ll watch some TV and I’ll make up some hamburgers.”

“You better…” Loki sucks in a shaky breath, heart still pounding. He presses his face into Thor’s neck as his brother holds him tight. “You better wash your fucking hands first.” Loki blows a curled lock of hair from his eyes. Thor’s hand rests over his heart; Loki covers it with his own. “Who knows where they’ve been?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhh congrats on making it to the other side! you should probably mosey over to tumblr and give me a follow if this is what fries your bacon.


End file.
